


Schwarzweiß

by ten-ten31 (KitKaos)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKaos/pseuds/ten-ten31
Summary: Als Lily zum ersten Mal in Farbe sah, war sie gerade von einer tobenden Gruppe Jungs umgerempelt worden.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2
Collections: Madam I Challenge You To A Duel!





	Schwarzweiß

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Und noch eins für den [Tropetober 2020](https://wecanbeheroes.de/showthread.php?tid=112) zu meinem persönlichen Hass-Tropus: **Soulmates AU**. Trotzdem hat es ehrlicherweise auch mal Spaß gemacht, so etwas zu schreiben, besonders weil ich so nah wie möglich am Canon bleiben wollte dabei. Herausgekommen ist ziemlicher Fluff. ;)

Als Lily zum ersten Mal in Farbe sah, war sie gerade von einer tobenden Gruppe Jungs umgerempelt worden. Severus, der neben ihr gegangen war, half ihr dabei, ihre Bücher wieder aufzusammeln. Dass sein Schal grün war fiel ihr nach so langer Freundschaft mit ihm zum ersten Mal auf. Ihr eigener war dunkelrot, was ihre Haare leuchten ließ.

Sie entdeckte, dass Professor McGonagalls Roben meistens eher gedeckte Farben hatten; dagegen die von Professor Dumbledores eher leuchtende. Sie entdeckte, dass sie das Grün frischer Blätter liebte und sie hatte die Vermutung, dass das Schicksal Spinnen vergessen hatte, denn die waren immer noch dunkelgrau.

Dass sie nicht wusste, wer in ihrer Nähe denn nun ihr Seelenverwandter war, war ihr mit elf Jahren herzlich egal.

Als ausgerechnet der Arroganzling Potter sie auf den Kupferschein ihrer Haare in der Herbstsonne ansprach, verdrehte Lily nur die Augen und ging weiter, bis sie mit ihren Freundinnen im Schatten saß. Trotzdem fragte sie sich natürlich, wer bei ihm wohl ausgelöst hatte, dass er Farben sah. Vermutlich Isabella Marks, mit der Filch ihn wohl schon mehrmals knutschend erwischt haben musste. Gut für ihn; Isabella war sehr nett.

Severus schien nach wie vor schwarzweiß zu sehen. Auf die leuchtenden Farben des Herbstlaubs im Verbotenen Wald oder die lustige Farbe seines Zaubertranks angesprochen, zuckte er nur die Schultern. Lily merkte, wie er immer öfter verbittert reagierte, also versuchte sie ihm gegenüber das Thema Farben so gut sie nur konnte zu vermeiden.

Es ärgerte sie, dass sie mit 13 immer noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, wer denn nun ihr Seelenverwandter war und warum er sie denn noch nicht darauf angesprochen hatte. Aber vielleicht wusste er es selber noch nicht?

Als ausgerechnet Severus Lily vorwarf, dass sie ihm ihre Farbsicht ja vielleicht nur vorlog um bei ihren Freundinnen besser dazustehen und angeben zu können, wurde ihrer beider Freundschaft noch angespannter als sie sowieso schon war. Es brauchte nicht mehr viel – und als er sie Schlammblut nannte, war es mehr als zu viel. Lily ließ Severus wissen, dass er doch noch nicht einmal eine Ahnung hatte, welche Farbe Schlamm hatte.

Nachts lag sie wach, ihre Gedanken hier und dort hin schweifend. Sie setzte sich ans Fenster und sah hinaus ins dunkle Blau der Nacht und hinauf zum klaren Himmel, an dem die Sterne rot, blau und gelb funkelten. Ein Rascheln lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit zurück zur Erde. Ein junger Hirsch hatte sich sehr weit aus dem Wald gewagt und sah zu ihrem Fenster hinauf. Trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie seine rotbräunliche Fellzeichnung sehen – es war das schönste Exemplar, das sie je gesehen hatte.

Sie sah „ihren“ Hirsch noch öfter auf dem Schlossgelände. Und jedes Mal spürte sie, dass er sie genauso sah wie sie ihn. Vielleicht könnte sie ja einfach dieses wunderschöne Tier lieben und auf ihm in den Sonnenuntergang reiten.

Als sie zu Weihnachten ein Gedicht bekam, das ihre strahlend grünen Augen erwähnte, staunte sie nicht schlecht. Nicht wegen der Augen; für die konnte sie nichts, auch wenn sie inzwischen wusste, wie selten diese Augenfarbe war. Sondern weil das Gedicht Dinge an ihr hervorhob, die ihr selbst noch nicht aufgefallen waren: Wie ihr Lächeln ganz unbewusst breiter wurde, wenn es Armen Ritter zu essen gab. Wie ihre Augen strahlten, wenn sie jüngeren Mitschülern helfen konnte. Wie geschickt sie sich mit ihrem Zauberstab kurzerhand die Haare hochsteckte, wann immer ein Zaubertrank kompliziert genug war, dass er ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit verlangte. Wie leidenschaftlich sie in Muggelkunde erzählte und argumentierte.

Aber am allermeisten staunte sie darüber, als das Gedicht sagte, dass der Verfasser damals im ersten Schuljahr in sie hinein gelaufen war. Und dass er seitdem Zeuge werden durfte, wie unterschiedlich Lily doch erröten konnte – wenn sie verlegen war oder wütend oder ertappt oder stolz.

Mit 17 erfuhr sie also, dass James Potter nicht nur sich selbst sah. Und dass sie es war, wegen der er schon seit so langer Zeit Farben sah. Genauso wie sie wegen ihm.


End file.
